Last Train Home
by asianpersuasion10
Summary: AH, AU. As Bella starts college she is captivated by Edward, an intelligent, athlete. She thinks that friendship is the only option, but bring in fate, and everything she's ever known is cast aside as she tries to find her way back home. REVISED
1. Chapter 1: New Territory

Alright, so here goes the new and hopefully improved "Last Train Home". I'm still looking for a beta, so if you are interested please let me know!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Territory**

College. Here I was an eighteen-year old freshman in college, about to embark on a huge milestone. Moving into the freshmen dorms at Washington University. Why you ask would I want to live in the dorms? Because, it's what your first college experience is supposed to be like, right? Living in a tiny room with a complete stranger, having to walk down the hall to the community bathroom you share with fifteen other girls, walking down the hall only to be greeted by people you've never seen before. It's something I've been looking forward to since I got excepted to Washington University. Because here, I'm no longer the shy, quite Bella people hardly know exist. College is a time to reinvent yourself. To find out who you truly are. So, this is me, Bella Swan, living in room 1021 of Bennett Hall.

"Here goes nothing," Bella breathed as she pushed the door open with her foot.

"You must be Bella!" a small pixie-like girl bounded across the12'x15' dorm room and embraced the brunette who had stumbled in carrying a large gray tub marked 'bedding'.

"Shit!" Bella cursed as she dropped the tub on her right foot. '_So much for reinventing myself,' Bella thought as she rolled her eyes. _

"Sorry, I'm Alice," Alice apologized as she released Bella and bent down to pick up the tub Bella had dropped and placed it next to the empty bed.

"It's alright. It's nice to meet you," Bella smiled hesitantly. She was never one to get overly excited about anything. Bella looked around the tiny room and saw that Alice's side was already exquisitely decorated with shades of chocolate and mint green. Bella peeked around a wooded sliding door to see a 5'x2' space that held 5 customized horizontal shelves full of sweaters and tops. Above those was a permanent clothes rod that held jeans, slacks, and dresses. Bella had no idea how her new roommate fit all those clothes into that tiny space. She didn't even think she could fill the full 5'x2' space.

"Is this all you brought?" Alice asked in shock. It took her five large suitcases to get her belongings to school and she was still missing some of her essentials.

"No, the rest is downstairs in Charlie's truck," Bella smiled as she sighed at her surroundings.

"Charlie? Will I be getting to meet this Charlie?" Alice asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I suppose he'll come up for parents weekend, he is my dad after all," Bella laughed knowing very well who Alice thought Charlie might be.

"Oh! I think my parents are coming up for parents weekend too!" Alice clapped. "Come on let's go get the rest of your stuff."

Alice practically dragged Bella back outside, but slowed their pace until Bella motioned her toward an old black truck.

"If this is Charlie's, where is your car?" Alice asked as she started toward the black truck.

"Charlie's getting my oil changed and me new tires on my truck. He'll be brining it here sometime next week," Bella said as she opened the tailgate and hoisted herself up into the bed.

"You have a…truck too?" Alice asked furrowing her brow. She never understood why a female would ever want a truck. Sports cars were more her thing.

"Yeah, it's my baby. My dad got it for me when I turned sixteen and I've had it ever since," Bella smiled as she pushed the last two tubs to the end of the bed.

"You just don't seem like a truck kind of girl," Alice said as she started to grab the tub that said 'stuff.'

"And what is a 'truck kind of girl supposed to look like, Alice?" a velvety voice asked from the right side of the truck.

"A girl who wears wranglers and cowboy boots," Alice smiled.

"Stereotyping, Alice, is a horrible habit to get into," Bella said as she watched the man that belonged to the velvety voice walk to the back of the truck.

Bella had never seen anyone so…well…there really wasn't a word for it. Gorgeous or beautiful wasn't doing him any justice. He stood six feet tall, with golden brown hair that looked like he had woken up and just ran his hands through it. He wore a pair of dark wash blue jeans, pool colored bar-striped shirt tucked in, with a black belt, and a pair of black chuck taylors. "Bella, this is my older brother Edward, Edward, this is my new roommate Bella!"

"Nice to meet you," Edward smirked as he held out his hand. He caught her gaze and as her skin came in contact with his a jolt of electricity shot through Bella's body resulting in her jerking her hand quickly back to her side. Bella blushed lightly as Edward broke their gaze and looked at the ground also feeling the strange sensation. "How can I help?" He walked over to the side of the truck where Alice was standing pulling out a couple more tubs.

"Take this one, it's the heaviest," Alice said handing her brother a gray tub marked 'stuff'. Edward took the tub and waited for directions. Alice then handed Bella a medium sized red suitcase as she took the last tub from the truck and slammed the door. "Light packer."

"I don't need a lot," Bella said quietly. She watched as Alice took the lead and swore she saw Edward take a quick glance at her before following his overly cheerful sister. "God help me," Bella whispered to herself.

"Geez, Alice, you and mom sure did get this place looking decent," Edward said as he observed his surroundings.

"Thanks," Alice smiled as she put down the tub she was carrying and motioned for Edward to place his down next to hers. "So, Bella, our mom is making dinner tonight for the whole family. You should come!"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude," Bella said as she started looking through the tubs to figure out where to start. She didn't have much, but she already felt too overwhelmed.

"Don't give me that excuse. You're coming! It will be fun, mom and dad will love you!" Alice smiled. Edward glared at her his lips a tight line.

"Alice, don't be so pushy!" Edward gave a warning look at his sister before he turned to Bella giving her a wink. "I hate to run, but I told mom I would pick up some stuff for her at the store for dinner, tonight. See ya Alice. Bella." With that Edward was out the door before Bella could get out a proper good-bye.

"I didn't mean to be bossy," Alice apologized. "It's just sometimes I think Edward feels left out when the whole family gets together. It's like he's the 7th wheel." Alice laughed. "Our older brother Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie will be there, and my boyfriend Jasper will be there. And then there's Edward. Plus, I think he might have a thing for you."

"Oh please, have you looked at your brother lately? I'm not exactly his type," Bella said turning different shades of pink.

"Oh whatever, I caught him staring at you for the most of the time he was here and not being his "type" is far better than you night htink," Alice informed her as she began shopping through her closet for something for Bella to wear to her parent's house. "I was thinking this," Alice said holding up a solid blue, knit, three quarter length sleeve, top. "With a pair of jeans and these." Alice was then holding up a pair of black, peep toe, sling back heels.

"You have no idea how bad of an idea those heels are," Bella said raising both eyebrows in worry. She'd worn heels once in her eighteen years of living and that one time she rolled her ankle on a completely smooth surface as she was walking across the stage at her high school graduation collecting giggles from the audience. "I have one word for you…HUMILIATION."

"Fine, wear those," Alice surrendered pointing to Bella's worn black chuck taylors and then throwing up her hands. Bella giggled seeing the frustration she instilled in her new roommate. She felt guilty, but she didn't want to start school on crutches.

"You must be Bella! I'm Esme," Esme smiled as she held out her arms.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Bella smiled as she hesitantly walked towards Esme's embrace.

"Bella it's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Carlisle. Edward has been talking about you all afternoon," Carlisle smiled reaching out his hand as Bella couldn't believe what he had just said. Had Edward really been talking about her to his parents? Was Alice right? Did he really like her? How could someone so perfect find her even remotely interesting? Alice nudged Bella's side raising her eyebrows. Bella rolled her eyes hiding the fact that she was extremely curious as to what he had said about her.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else," Alice said as she linked arms with Bella and leading her into the kitchen where everyone else had congregated. "Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is my other brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie." Pointing at a rather large figure sitting at the island and the most beautiful person Bella has ever seen sitting next to him. "This is MY boyfriend Jasper, and you know Edward." Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek as Jasper reached his hand out to greet Bella. Bella shook it and smiled sweetly. She then turned her attention to Emmett who's hand was extended as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I see Alice has marked her territory yet again," Emmett said motioning to the blue top she was wearing. Alice glared at her childish big brother.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, it seemed like she was deprived of dolls as a child," Bella joked as everyone but Alice burst with laughter. As she said that she felt the burn of a pair of eyes on her. She looked to the right and there was Edward, eyes fixated on her. She tried to take her eyes away from his, but he wasn't letting her. He then flashed a crooked smile that sent her completely over the edge making her left knee twitch and buckle. She quickly broke his gaze placing her hands on top of the island to catch herself before collapsing to the floor.

"Are you OK, dear?" Carlisle asked placing a hand on her back. Carlisle is an emergency medical doctor at Northwest Hospital in Seattle.

"Fine, just haven't had anything to eat today," Bella said getting her legs back and keeping her eyes off Edward.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll get you something to munch on," Esme smiled as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a fruit plate and placed it in front of Bella. Bella sat down in the only vacant seat at the island next to Rosalie.

"Thanks," Bella smiled as she picked up a strawberry from the plate and taking a small bite. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you, hun," Esme smiled. "We love it here. It's definitely big enough for when all the kids are home."

Bella glanced to her left to see if Edward was still in the room, but he had somehow slipped out, unnoticed. She shook her head slightly thinking that she was such an idiot. She felt foolish for her reaction to this human being. She'd always seen it happen in movies and knew…or at least thought that it never really happened in real life. She told herself many times that no one would ever have such control over her. She wasn't going to fall into the arms of some man and never look back. She wasn't going to follow in the footsteps of her mother. Her mother had jumped into relationship after relationship because she felt that the guy had some sort of romantic territory he had to claim. She wasn't going to let herself succumb to the same temptations as her mother.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings

**Chapter 2: Beginnings**

Alice and Bella walked the five minutes to campus on the first day of classes. "Have a great first day," Alice smiled as she gently squeezed her roommate to her side.

"Thanks, Alice, you too. 1:00 at the student union?" Bella reminded her as she started in the opposite direction Alice was headed.

"Yes, 1:00," Alice smiled as she waved. Bella made her way to the classroom building where she had organic chemistry. Alice was on her way to English composition I. Bella made her way to the classroom building fifteen minutes before class was to start. Naturally, she had her choice of seating. She decided on the dead center of the huge lecture hall. Not too close to the front, but not too far in the back. She sat down and took out her calendar to make a few quick notes.

"Oh Edward! You're so silly," squealed a voice coming into the classroom. Bella immediately looked up and saw Edward entering with three tall, thin, blonde girls who were wearing their letters, so everyone knew they were "the cream of the crop." Bella rolled her eyes as one of the girls touched Edward's arm as they chatted. "See ya Edward." The girls smiled and waved as they took off towards the back. Edward smiled politely as he made his way towards the front.

"Nice," said the guy Edward walked up to as he gave him a side five and sliding their hands back toward themselves.

"Oh please, Jasper, one of them was just in my English Lit class last semester and I was asking how her summer was," Edward explained as he surveyed the large room. Just as he was about to turn his attention back to Jasper, Edward spotted her. Sitting in the middle of the lecture hall hand shielding her eyes as if the poor florescent lighting was too much for her to handle. He swore he saw her glance up in his direction, but was then disappointed as he saw Mike Newton standing at her side.

"Is this seat taken?" Bella jumped not realizing someone was beside her. Bella looked up and saw a tall, lanky guy smiling down on her. She shook her head and he took a seat. "I'm Mike Newton."

"I'm Bella Swan," Bella smiled politely. She wondered if Edward had seen her peek at him from below her hand. It shouldn't bother her, but it did.

"I haven't seen you before, are you a transfer student?" Mike asked trying to strike up a conversation.

Bella snapped out of her daze. "No, I'm a freshman."

"Wow, tackling the hard stuff first, eh?" Mike smiled. Bella couldn't help but giggle. She glanced over to where Edward and Jasper were still standing and saw that Edward was glaring at the boy sitting next to her.

"I just clept out of most of my general ed. stuff," Bella smiled.

"Oh, that's cool. So, what's your major?" Mike asked.

"Biological Sciences. You?" Bella asked finding it amusing that talking to this guy was making Edward uncomfortable.

"Biochem," Mike said. "I'm hoping to get into Johns Hopkins for Med School."

Bella was impressed. Maybe this guy could assist her if she ever got stuck. However, she doubted that would happen. She was great at any kind of science. Except for maybe Physics. She barely passed the AP test with a three.

"It was nice meeting you Mike. I've gotta go meet my roommate," Bella smiled as the two got up after lecture was over. She took one more glance in the direction where Edward was, but he had already slipped out. Feeling slightly disappointed Bella slung her book bag over her shoulder and made her way to the door.

"See ya, Bella," Mike smiled as he watched her walk away.

"Bella! How was class?" Alice rushed toward her with open arms as Bella got closer to the Student Union.

"It was good! Guess who was in my class?" Bella smiled as she remembered Edward's reaction to her new friend Mike Newton.

"I don't know, who?" Alice looked puzzled as the two made their way inside to grab lunch.

"Your brother and your boyfriend," Bella beamed. She didn't know why she felt like this. She liked the fact that Edward seemed to be jealous of Mike.

"Are you serious? I had no idea!" Alice said excitedly. "Did you all sit together?"

"No, I was already seated when I saw Edward walk in and I didn't even see Jasper until Edward spotted him. I sat next to this kid named Mike Newton," Bella explained shrugging her shoulders.

"Mike Newton?" Alice asked shocked. She knew her brother's history with Mike and she didn't care for a repeat.

"Yeah, you know him?" Bella asked hoping she would get the latest scoop.

"Do I know him?" Alice sounded angry. Bella couldn't believe Alice's reaction to the name. She thought this Mike kid was a decent guy. "He made my brother's life a living hell in high school. Mike was that popular jock who everyone wanted to be. In high school Edward played baseball and was valedictorian, but other than the guys on the baseball team, Edward didn't really have many other friends. Mike saw to it that it stayed that way. He's a joke, and you should steer clear of him."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could not understand how Edward would have been an outcast anywhere he went. He seemed so sure of who he was and from the looks of this morning, quite the ladies man. "I had no idea," Bella choked.

"It's alright. Sorry I sounded so angry. I just hated seeing my brother so miserable. He's such an amazing person and Mike did everything he could to keep people from figuring that out on their own. When Edward got here though, things changed. He's happier, more people have gotten to know the REAL Edward, and Mike has fallen into the shadows." Bella liked the sound of that. Even though she didn't know Edward well, she thought that he only deserved the best things in life. "Oh hey, Edward has practice at 3:00, you wanna go watch?"

"Practice? Does he play baseball here?" Bella asked in total shock. She has never been a fan of sports, but she didn't mind looking at baseball players in their uniforms. Pants that looked that good on anyone should be illegal.

"Yeah, he's the starting third baseman," Alice smiled. "He would love to see you, I'm sure!"

"I guess," Bella shrugged as her heart fluttered at Alice's last comment. There was no harm in being friends with such a great guy, was there? Friends, just friends.

Bella sat there in awe as she watched practice. As she watched Edward she couldn't help but wonder if there was anything he couldn't do. He was so graceful in his movements, throwing, catching, and diving for the ball. Baseball was definitely her new favorite sport.

"I'm glad you guys came!" Edward smiled as he walked up to Alice and Bella after practice was over. Edward was in a pair of black mesh shorts and a white Washington University Huskies Baseball sleeveless shirt. Bella couldn't help but stare at his nicely toned arms. Edward smiled down at her as she raised her gaze to meet his. She smiled shyly and then quickly looked at the ground. She couldn't believe she was acting like a little schoolgirl in his presence. She had never been one to be at a loss for words no matter how good-looking the object of her attention was. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then immersed herself in their conversation.

"I had no idea you played baseball," Bella smiled confidently. Edward couldn't help but smile. When she was around it was like all his worries and stresses disappeared. "Well, at least no until about 1:00 this afternoon." Edward looked puzzled but shrugged it off.

"Sure do, have played since I was six. It is America's favorite past time," Edward smiled proudly. Bella giggled. Her heart fluttered every time he smiled whether it was at her or not. He had one of those smiles that would brighten anyone's day no matter how bad. "So, there's a party at Johnny's tonight, you guys should come!"

"Hell yeah!" Alice shrieked. She was always up for a good party. She wasn't one for alcohol, but she did like to have a good time. "Bella and I will definitely be there." Bella's eyes widened at the sound of _Bella and I_. Bella, on the other hand, wasn't one for parties. Sure she loved to have a good time, but movies, hanging out with a few friends, taking walks, were more her ideas of a good time.

"I'm not one for parties either, but it's a teammate's party, so I feel a bit obligated to go," Edward said just low enough for Bella to hear. Bella shivered feeling his warm breath on her ear and she breathed in his intoxicating scent. It was like he could read her mind. She looked up at him as he winked at her.

"Oh come on, Bella, it will be fun! You've got to get the whole college experience!" Alice said giving Bella her best puppy dog eyes. Bella couldn't help but smile at her friend's motives.

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy myself," Bella stated. Alice and Edward both laughed and she looked up as if to say 'and that's my final answer.'

"We better go get ready!" Alice said bouncing up and down where she stood.

"Are you sure you two are related?" Bella asked Edward suspiciously. "She seems so much more psychopathic than you do."

"Sometimes I ask myself that same question. And most days I do actually believe it," Edward said with a straight face. Bella tried to hold back her laughter, but was unsuccessful. Hearing Bella's laugh, Edward couldn't help but join her. He thought her laugh was extremely contagious.

"Fine! I won't help you find something to wear tonight," Alice said stomping off leaving the two hyena's gasping for air.

"I better go before I get locked out," Bella chocked still shaking with laughter and touching Edward's forearm unknowingly. Edward stopped mid-laughter as he felt her warm hand come in contact with his skin. His heart skipped a beat and there was a strange feeling he's never felt before in the pit of his stomach.

"Alright, I'll see ya later," Edward smirked as he felt Bella's hand slide down the length of his forearm as she turned to leave. He's never felt such a rush by the touch of a human.

"I'll see ya," Bella smiled as she rushed to catch up with Alice. Edward was in a daze as he watched Bella jog to catch up with his sister, only to see her stumble a bit over her own feet before she reached Alice. He chuckled at the nonexistent reaction from Bella. She seemed like it never happened, like it was a regular occurrence when she jogged. He pulled himself out of his unusual state of awe and ran his hand through his already messy hair. 'How can this girl have such an effect on me? How was I letting this girl have such an effect on me?' All these questions were running through his head and all these emotions were running through his body. Edward had never been in a relationship before, and it wasn't like he had time for one. He had school, baseball, medical school applications, and his low-key social life he had to keep up with. Throwing in a girlfriend was the last thing on his mind. But, Bella Swan, in the last two days, has been the only thing on his mind.

"Oh come on Alice, I know you're not mad at me," Bella said as she ran up to her roommate throwing her arm around her shoulders. Alice just ignored her as the two continued to walk back to the dorms. Bella was almost at the point of falling to her knees to beg for forgiveness before Alice turned her head toward Bella. Bella almost jumped back as she saw a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"By the end of the night you and my brother are going to be making out like two horny teenagers," Alice giggled.

"Alice!" Bella shrieked slapping Alice on the shoulder. "I will not be making out with your brother, why would you say something like that?" Bella was shocked at Alice's admission, but there was a little part of her that wished it was true. From the moment she saw Edward she couldn't stop thinking about the way his hands and lips would feel on her skin. The thought of it make her heart race.

"You know you want to," Alice laughed as she wrapped her arm around Bella's waist.

"Shut up," Bella mumbled as they walked into their dorm.

* * *

**I apologize for deleting this story, but I am trying to get what I have rewritten posted ASAP!! So, please bare with me!!! **

**Also, I would love to hear your feedback!!! Feedback, Feedback, Feedback!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Foolish

Chapter 3: Foolish

"Bella!" a voice came up behind her. She knew whom it was and she turned around slowly and smiled.

"Hey, Mike," Bella said as she stood there next to Alice. Alice glared at the boy who was grinning at her friend. "You know Alice, right?" Bella said motioning to her left. She couldn't help but smile as the two glared at each other.

"Uh, yeah, Hey," Mike said trying to be polite, but Bella and Alice both knew he didn't really mean it.

Alice raised one eyebrow in response. "I'm gonna go find Jasper." Alice then turned and left the two standing behind her.

"Sorry about her," Bella apologized thinking she had every right to be that way.

"It's fine. I deserve it," Mike admitted. Bella looked at him in shock, wondering if he really had changed. "Anyways, I was wondering if you would want to maybe, go see a movie Friday night?"

Bella smiled at him politely, but was trying to figure out how to let him down easy. She wasn't at college to get a degree in homemaking. She wasn't the least bit interested in him that way. She was thinking about what Edward would say if she agreed to go out with Mike. "She already has plans for Friday," Bella was pulled out of her thoughts by the only voice that could send pleasure through her entire body the way he did. Then she felt a palm rest on the small of her back as a sense of calm washed over her.

"Oh, sorry," Mike said looking at the figure that came to Bella's side. Mike sulked away trying to figure out what Bella saw in him.

Bella smiled up at the figure who came to her rescue. "A bit on the cocky side, are we?" Bella joked.

"Hey, if you wanna go out with Newton Friday night, then by all means," Edward said stepping a side and holding out his hand for her to make her way towards Mike.

"Fine," Bella said as she started to take off toward him. She couldn't help herself when it came to Edward, she felt so comfortable around him that the tease in her couldn't be contained. Before Bella could get more than a step way from him, Edward grabbed her hand. Bella smiled before she turned around to face him. Edward had no idea what he did to her. Every touch, every stare, every smile, sent her heart racing and her stomach turning flips. Edward smiled as he held onto her hand. He didn't want to let her go. He loved the feel of her silky skin touching his.

"You want to go for a walk? Get some air?" Edward finally asked, his eyes full of compassion. Bella couldn't bring herself to say a word. She just nodded and he led her out of the house and into the cool night air. They walked in silence for a ways until they came upon a small park with a small jungle gym and a set of swings. Bella's hand burned as soon as he let it go. She yearned to feel his touch, and she couldn't figure out why. '_This is just a guy, Alice's older brother for crying out loud! I shouldn't be feeling like this. He definitely didn't feel this way or he wouldn't have let go of my hand.' _Bella screamed at herself. She thought he was just trying to be nice and saw that she was in a tough situation and needed assistance. Edward heard Bella shutter as a small breeze picked up. He pulled the hoodie he was wearing over his head and handed it to Bella.

"I'm fine, really," Bella said folding her arms across her body.

"Really, I don't want you to get sick," Edward insisted as he opened the bottom of the sweatshirt as if he were putting it back on, holding it out in front of her. She smiled weakly as she leaned her head in the opening and let him pull it down over her small frame. She inhaled as the hoodie enveloped her body. She loved the smell of him, it wasn't anything specific, just his natural scent. He smiled at the sight of her in his hoodie. It swallowed her, but he thought it definitely looked better on her, than it did on him.

Bella watched as Edward who was just a foot ahead of her start toward the swings. She grimaced as she remembered the last time she was on one of these death traps. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just not a big fan of swings," Bella said a bit embarrassed. Edward flashed his crooked smile that made Bella weak in the knees.

"I'll push you slowly," Edward coaxed holding out his hand to her from behind the swing. He knew that he definitely would never want to do anything that would hurt this gorgeous creature in front of him. He would do everything he could to keep her safe. Bella moved slowly toward him knowing somehow that she could trust him. She turned slowly and sat down on the swing gripping the chains tight. Edward saw her knuckles turn white even in the dark. "I won't let anything happen to you," Edward said softly into her ear. She couldn't help but shiver. He grabbed the chains just above the seat and pushed her forward and letting her swing back toward him.

"Thank you for earlier," Bella said as she swung back toward him.

"It's no big deal. You didn't look too comfortable around him," Edward said. He was glad at the fact. He wasn't sure he wanted Bella to himself, but he sure as hell knew he didn't want Bella with Mike Newton.

"Alice told me what he did to you in high school," Bella confessed hoping she wasn't getting Alice into trouble.

"She did, did she?" Edward said as he kept pushing her softly. "Funny how things change, huh?"

"Yeah, the roles have changed," Bella said. She started to feel more at ease and loosened her grip a little on the chains. "I just don't understand how someone could be so mean to you. You're just such an amazing guy, you're smart, you're funny, you're athletic, you're caring, and gorgeous. I mean, how can anyone not see that?"

"Oof!" Edward was knocked backward to the ground as the swing came in contact with his abdomen.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked as she drug her feet across the ground to stop herself and rushing to Edward's side. She knelt down next to his side. "I'm so sorry, are you alright? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry. I knew the whole swinging thing was a bad idea."

"Bella, I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me. It wasn't your fault it was mine. I wasn't paying attention," Edward finally said getting air back into his lungs. He looked at Bella not believing what she had just said.

"What?" Bella asked wondering why he was staring at her like that. She saw desire and adoration in his emerald eyes.

"You…you think I'm gorgeous?" Edward asked blushing a little. Bella suddenly felt like she was on fire. She felt her whole face turn crimson as she looked down at her hands. She knew this was it. He was going to get up and run for his life and tell Alice to keep her away. Edward placed his index finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to his. "I think you are beautiful." He then pulled her face close to his and gently placed his lips over hers. Bella's head was reeling. Edward broke the kiss and looked at Bella with passion in his eyes. Bella's eyes stayed closed for a few seconds before opening them, not wanting the moment to end. Once she opened them she couldn't think of anything to say without sounding stupid or without ruining everything. She panicked standing up way too fast getting a head rush, stumbling a little on the loose rocks under her feet. Edward held out his hands in order to catch her if she fell. But, there was no need. She caught herself and took off back toward the house.

"Shit!" Bella said to herself as she came closer to the house. "What the hell are you doing?" She felt like an idiot leaving him sitting there without saying anything. But going back to say something now would be even worse. "Alice, I want to go." Bella had finally gotten back to the house and found Alice talking to Jasper out on the tire swing in the front yard.

"Bella, what happened? Where's Edward?" Alice asked searching for him.

"Alice, please, can we go?" Bella whined. She didn't want to be here when Edward got back. Alice nodded kissing Jasper on the cheek before placing an arm around Bella's shoulders and leading her to the car.

"Bella, is everything alright?" Alice asked concerned. She noticed that Bella was wearing Edward's Washington University Baseball hoodie.

"He kissed me, Alice. And what did I do? I ran away without saying a word." Bella explained placing her face in her hands. "I felt like an idiot leaving like that, but I panicked and didn't know what to say."

"I'm sure everything is fine. You should call him later and explain." Alice said thinking of her brother's feelings as well as her friend's.

"I can't call him now. I've probably ruined everything," Bella said. She was totally caught off guard, but in a good way. She thoroughly enjoyed Edward's lips against hers. She had never felt anything like it before.

"Idiot!" Edward slapped himself in the forehead as he got up from the ground. "Why did you have to ruin everything?" Edward walked back toward the house upset with himself. He couldn't believe that he couldn't control his urges better. He had never had a problem like that before, but then again, he had never met anyone like Bella before. It took every ounce of strength to keep from touching her silky skin. He had to either keep his hands in his pockets or wrapped tightly around his chest to stop himself from reaching out for her.

"Edward, what the hell happened?" Jasper asked walking toward Edward who was walking from up the street.

"I kissed her," Edward signed running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Dude, that's good, right?" Jasper asked a bit confused as to why Edward looked so distraught.

"You would think," Edward said not know what to think. "She didn't say anything. She just took off."

"Oh. She came over here and told Alice she needed to go home," Jasper confessed.

"Damn it! I screwed everything up!" Edward breathed running both hands through his hair.

"Dude, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," Jasper tried to comfort him. "I'm sure Alice is talking to her and will probably encourage her to talk to you." Jasper knew that Alice could be very persuasive when she wanted to be.

"I'll see ya later," Edward shrugged knowing Jasper was right. But, he just wanted to get out of there and go home.

------------

Edward walked into Chem Lab on the third floor of Life Science East. He was very familiar with this building. He found the classroom and entered. The first thing he saw were two beautiful brunette eyes staring back at him. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his intense stare. She felt like a fool about the events from the previous night, but she had to explain to him her reaction. She didn't want to ruin things between them she enjoyed being around him. She loved to see him laugh and smile. She loved to see that he was happy.

"Is this seat taken?" Edward asked smiling. Bella couldn't bring herself to say anything to him yet, so she just nodded. "Bella, I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have done that. I'll understand if you never want to see me again. Well, at least after this class is over."

"Don't apologize," Bella chuckled at his last remark. "I should be the one apologizing for leaving like that. After I did it I felt like a total spaz. I wanted to go back to you and explain, but I just felt so stupid."

"You're not a spaz, a little clumsy, but not a spaz," Edward smiled placing his hand on top hers. Bella couldn't help but smile as a little color rushed over her cheeks. "What do you have after this?"

"Uh…Statistics," Bella groaned. She was good at math, but she just never enjoyed it. Edward chuckled.

"Not a fan of math?" Edward asked taking his hand off hers placing his temple on his propped up arm so that he was facing her.

"No, I can't stand it," Bella said rolling her eyes wishing he would stop the short spurts of contact, she wanted them to last forever.

"I can help you, if you want," Edward suggested. Bella didn't know whether to accept even though she would be fine, or just tell him the truth.

"That would be great," Bella smiled feeling a little guilty. But, any excuse to be near him was good enough for her. Even though she didn't think she had the time for a relationship, she couldn't help the attraction or the gravitational pull she felt every time she was near him.

"Could we talk later?" Edward smiled. He was glad she wanted his help. He couldn't stay away from her like he had planned on. It was like she was pulling him in and he wasn't strong enough to resist.

"Yeah, I'm done at 4:00 P.M.," Bella said finally smiling up at him.

"Great, I get done with practice at 4:00 P.M., I'll be at your place around 4:45?" Edward said just as the TA walked into the classroom. Bella nodded and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: All the buildings used in the story are from Oklahoma State University, even though they attend the University of Washington. hah**

**Also, I would love to know what you all think!!**


	4. Chapter 4: We Can Have Fun

**Chapter 4: We Can Have Fun**

_"Could we talk later?" Edward smiled. He was glad she wanted his help. He couldn't stay away from her like he had planned on. It was like she was pulling him in and he wasn't strong enough to resist._

_"Yeah, I'm done at 4:00 P.M.," Bella said finally smiling up at him._

_"Great, I get done with practice at 4:00 P.M., I'll be at your place around 4:45?" Edward said just as the TA walked into the classroom. Bella nodded and smiled._

* * *

Bella left the door of her and Alice's dorm propped open as she started to work on her statistics homework. There was still forty-five minutes until Edward told her he would be there to talk. She worked slowly as she couldn't help but think about what Edward would possibly want to talk about. After spending forty minutes on an assignment that should have taken her twenty, she slammed the book shut and placed it on the edge of her desk. Just as she was about to open up her English Lit. book she heard a knock on the opened door. She looked up to find Edward smiling wearing blue jeans and a black, fitted, v-neck, long sleeve, solid tee. She could also smell the scent of his shower gel and she loved it!

"Trying to act studious, are we?" Edward joked walking into the room setting down his backpack and baseball bag near the door.

"Like I need to try," Bella said flipping her hair back with her hand. Edward laughed. He'd seen girls do that before in order to get a guys attention, but it had never worked on him until now. He never understood how that worked, but he did now.

"What no hug?" Edward pouted putting his bottom lip over his top giving Bella the saddest eyes he could.

"Not the puppy dog eyes," Bella whined. She had never seen anyone more adorable in her life. She got up from her chair and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist placing her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating faster than normal. Edward smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her close to him. He breathed her in, smelling the scent of lilac from her shampoo. Bella didn't want to let go. She had never felt more safe in her life. But, she was dying to know what he had to say. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Bella loosened her grip around Edward's waist as Edward's hands trailed down her arms to her hands making her shiver.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," Edward said taking her hands in his and leading her over to her bed. He sat down pulling her toward the bed as well. She sat down pulling her hands from his and placing them in her lap. She was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life and she really wasn't sure why.

"Edward, don't worry about last night, I've already forgotten it," Bella said as she pretended to pick lent off her comforter.

"But, what if I don't want to forget it?" Edward looked astonished at Bella's statement. She had already forgotten about it? It had been one of the best night's Edward had in a long time, besides the part where she got up and ran away before he could say anything.

"You don't?" Bella asked. She thought that's what he was going to say. She had no intention of forgetting it. She thought it had been the best first kiss anyone has ever had. But, this was Edward, aspiring doctor, high profile college athlete, and the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. How could he really be interested in her?

"Of course not, Bella," Edward smiled taking her hand in his. "It's just, I'm at a point where I need to concentrate on school and baseball."

"And you don't have time for a relationship," Bella finished his sentence. Edward nodded his head feeling shameful for the first time since he'd met her.

"It's OK, Edward. I'm in the same position," Bella said lifting his chin with her index finger. She felt sad inside at the fact that he wasn't wanting a relationship, but it made her feel better that she knew that he had those kinds of feelings for her. She would happily give up her "no time for a relationship" rule just for him, if he asked her to.

"And plus, I don't want to ruin what we already have," Edward added. "I feel so comfortable around you already." He took her hands in hers and kissed them both.

"I do too," Bella said softly feeling the burn on her hands where Edward's lips had been. The two just sat there for the longest time staring into each other's eyes, neither of them wanting to look away.

"Bella! Guess what?" Alice chimed as she literally bounced into the room. "Oh! Sorry." Bella whipped her head toward to the door to find Alice giggling silently to herself.

"What, Alice?" Bella asked trying not to sound too annoyed. She wanted to slap Alice in the back of the head for ruining the intense moment she was having with Edward.

"My favorite store is having a sale, so we're going!" Alice chimed as she practically flew toward Bella and pulled her off the bed.

"Do I have to?" Bella whined. She hated shopping more than she hated statistics.

"Yes, it will be fun! Plus, your wardrobe could use a small update," Alice said looking in the direction of Bella's half empty closet space.

"Fine," Bella sighed rolling her eyes. Edward smiled. He thought she looked so cute when she was frustrated.

"We can find something for you to wear on your date Friday," Alice said as she got up to look for her purse.

"Date?" Bella was totally confused. She didn't remember anyone asking her out on a date.

"With Edward, you two are going out Friday, right?" Alice said as she picked up her car keys.

"It's not a date Alice, he was just bailing me out of a awkward situation," Bella said remembering the conversation Edward and her just had.

"I did tell Newton that we had plans. I can't let him catch you staying at home on a Friday night," Edward smiled. Bella blushed at the thought of going out with Edward on Friday night.

"It's settled then. We'll see you later, Edward," Alice said pulling Bella out the door. Edward chuckled at Bella's terrified expression as he closed their door behind him.

"How am I supposed to know what to wear?" Bella asked. She didn't want to be over dressed for her night with Edward.

"I'll call him and see where he's taking you," Alice said pulling out her phone and dialing. "Where are you taking Bella? So we can figure out what she needs to wear. OK, bye." Alice hung up placing her phone back in her back pocket. "He said something casual." Alice started rummaging through the racks of clothes.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked very curious. She was admiring all the cute gift items the store had.

"He wouldn't say. He just said casual," Alice said as she pulled a bright blue v-neck t-shirt from the rack and held it out to Bella. "He likes you in this color."

"How do you know?" Bella asked taking it from Alice and holding it up in front of her admiring herself in the mirror.

"Because the two times you've worn that color he can't stop staring at you," Alice said. "And besides, it goes great with your skin tone." Alice definitely knew what she was talking about. Her being an aspiring fashion designer.

"So, wear this, jeans, and your black chuck taylors," Alice said pointing to the shirt Bella was holding. Bella nodded her head as she continued to follow Alice around the store like a little puppy dog.

--

"Crap! Edward's sweatshirt," Bella said to herself as she saw it lying on her bed. She was going to give it to him in class, but she left without it. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:00 P.M. and remembered that he was still in baseball practice. She decided to go give it to him there. She picked up her keys, wallet, phone, and Edward's sweatshirt and was out the door. When she got there she saw Edward was taking his turn fielding balls, and she took a seat near the third baseline. She enjoyed the view more than she thought she would as Edward's back was toward her and he was slightly bent at the waist in ready position.

"Alright guys, hit the showers!" the coach yelled from the pitcher's mound. Edward straightened up turning toward the stands as he took his hat off and rubbed the sweat from his forehead with his forearm. He saw her sitting four rows up with her feet on the back of the seat in front of her. He smiled as he ran to the gate that led into the stands. She got up as she noticed him climbing the stairs toward her.

"This is a nice surprise," Edward smiled as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest.

"Ew! You're all sweaty!" Bella said wrinkling her nose. She really didn't mind, he could be covered in mud and she'd still rather be captive by his embrace.

"Sorry," Edward chuckled putting a small distance between them.

"Just kidding," Bella giggled. "I brought your sweatshirt. I was going to bring it to class this morning but I forgot." She held out the sweatshirt to him.

"You keep it," Edward said pushing back in her direction.

"Edward, I couldn't," Bella said placing it against his chest.

"Really, my parents got it for me when I committed to playing ball here. It's not a team hoodie," Edward said pushing it back into Bella's arms.

"Fine," Bella surrendered knowing she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Edward asked smiling at himself for convincing her to keep the sweatshirt. It was more for his benefit than it was hers.

"I've got some statistics I need to work on," Bella groaned.

"You want some help?" Edward offered.

"Bella?" a voice said from behind before Bella could respond to Edward's question.

Bella turned around to see a tall, dark, and handsome guy in the same outfit Edward was in. "Hey Jake!" Bella smiled.

"Hey Cullen, I didn't know you knew Bella," Jake said walking up beside them.

"Yeah, she's my sister's roommate," Edward said. He felt a pang of jealousy run through him. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like it.

"Cool! Bella, have you done the stat homework for tomorrow?" Jake asked. Then Edward realized how the two knew each other. They were in the same Statistics class.

"No, not yet. I plan on finishing it tonight," Bella said.

"You want to work on it together?" Jake asked.

Bella looked at Edward and before she could tell Jake Edward had already offered to help, Edward spoke, "I've got a lot to do tonight, I'll catch you guys later." With that Edward turned and walked to his car. Bella stood there dumbfounded.

"Bella?" Jake said bringing Bella back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, yeah that'd be great," Bella smiled weakly. She thought Jake was a good guy, but she was looking forward to spending more time with Edward.

"Great, do you want to go to IHOP and grab something to eat while we work?" Jake asked. Bella couldn't help but smile. She felt just as comfortable around Jake as she did Edward. They weren't the same feelings she had for Edward, but she knew that no matter what they would always be friends.

"Yes, I'm starved!" Bella said as they walked to Jake's truck. The two drove chatting like old friends. They talked about their families, what each liked to do in their little spare time, and just different random things that friends talk about.

"So, are you and Cullen dating?" Jake asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Bella said feeling a little bit embarrassed at her tone.

"Oh, sorry. He just looked jealous when I asked if you wanted to work on stat together," Jake explained. "If you are, that's great! Cullen's a great guy and the guys and I have been trying to get him to date since he got here."

"Sorry, no we're not dating. We're just friends," Bella said trying not to sound disappointed at the fact.

By the time they finished dinner and their stat homework, it was 7:00 P.M. "Thanks for the ride," Bella smiled as she got out of Jake's truck back at her dorm.

"Anytime! I'll see you tomorrow," Jake smiled as Bella closed the door. She walked the two flights of stairs to her dorm room to find the door propped open. Alice was sitting on her bed watching TV.

"Hey Alice, can you give me directions to your brother's?" Bella asked walking into the room and setting her backpack down next to her desk.

"What for?" Alice asked raising her eyebrows.

"I just need to talk to him," Bella said hanging up Edward's hoodie and taking a black windbreaker of the hanger.

"Why don't you just call him?" Alice asked seeing that Bella still had her brother's sweatshirt.

"Because, I need to apologize in person," Bella said getting frustrated with the interrogation. "Alice, please." Alice gave in and gave Bella directions to Edward's apartment.

"Don't you two do anything I wouldn't do," Alice said as Bella walked out. Bella rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her. Alice giggled knowing full well how Bella felt about her brother. Bella thought she was hiding it pretty well, but Alice could tell.

Bella spent the whole trip trying to figure out what to say to him. She felt bad for going with Jake, but Edward didn't really leave her any other choice. He had run off before she could tell Jake she already had plans. She arrived at Edward's apartment complex in ten minutes. It didn't look like a place where college students lived. It was gated and a water fountain in the middle of the entrance. She found his car parked close to his apartment and parked next to it. She walked slowly to 10A, took a deep breath, and knocked twice. She heard music being turned down inside and she couldn't help but smile. She heard the deadbolt being turned and the door opened.

Edward stood there in just a pair of white mesh shorts that came down past his knees. Bella stood there in awe as her eyes scanned every inch of his body. His chiseled chest, his flat abdomen, his protruding hip bone, and his muscular arms. There was a single lamp on in the entryway that made Edward look as if he were glowing. She never had seen anything like it before, every inch of him was perfect. Before she realized what she was doing her right hand had left her side and was heading toward his chest. She caught herself by running her hand through her hair and looked down at the floor. Edward feeling a little embarrassed by his appearance couldn't help but smile as he watched her stare at him. "Bella," Edward breathed as he stepped toward her closing the distance between them. Bella felt his hot breath on the side of her face sending her heart racing. She had completely forgotten what she had come there for. Seeing him in nothing but a pair of shorts clouded her mind. She wasn't able to think clearly.

Seeing the way she was looking at him, Edward tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. He never though anyone looked more sexy than she did right now staring at him with lust filled eyes. He crammed his hands into the pockets of his shorts hopping that that would help the urge he had to grab her and have his way with her. And then he realized that even though he wasn't wearing jeans in which he would be able to tell when his pants got tighter, he felt himself growing harder by the second. Bella noticed too. Being in boxers and a pair of lose fitting shorts wasn't the best way to hide an erection. Bella gazed up at him through her long eyelashes before she got a burst of confidence and brushed her hand across the front of Edward's shorts. She wasn't sure where it came from, but at that moment she didn't care. As soon as her hand reached Edward's erection Edward let out a moan that sent a course of pleasure through Bella's body. She had never heard such an angelic sound that she had to hear it again. Bella slowly inched her way toward him closing the door behind her. She placed the tips of her fingers just below Edward's collarbone. He inhaled at her touch, exhaling slowly. She slowly ran her fingers down his pecs, to his abdomen, stopping at the waistband of his shorts.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Edward growled into her ear as he placed his hands on her hips. She giggled at her newfound confidence.

"I think I have an idea," Bella whispered as she stood on her tiptoes placing an open mouth kiss onto his collarbone.

"What about not having time to date?" Edward choked out as her warm lips lingered on his skin.

"We never said we couldn't have any fun," Bella smiled up at him. With that Edward scooped Bella up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom closing the door with his foot.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while since posting. I've been working on a new one-shot, so I've been a bit preoccupied. lol But, I will be house sitting start tomorrow and will probably get pretty bored, so I will be working a lot on my stories, so I hope that makes up for taking longer to post this chapter than I thought.

**Feedback is love!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Spoke Too Soon

I'm going to try to get the next chapters posted ASAP...hopefully chapter 6 by the end of this week!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

****

Previously:

_"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Edward growled into her ear as he placed his hands on her hips. She giggled at her newfound confidence._

_"I think I have an idea," Bella whispered as she stood on her tiptoes placing an open mouth kiss onto his collarbone._

_"What about not having time to date?" Edward choked out as her warm lips lingered on his skin._

_"We never said we couldn't have any fun," Bella smiled up at him. With that Edward scooped Bella up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom closing the door with his foot._

**Chapter 5: Spoke Too Soon**

Edward placed Bella onto his bed. He had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. He felt like he could wake up from this dream any moment. He stood there looking into the chocolate eyes of his friend and thought of all the things that he'd like to do to her. He saw the lust and passion in her eyes as she sat there leaning back on her hands coaxing him to come closer. He didn't know when he'd decided to refuse the urges, but he did. He walked over to her placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We can't," Edward whispered.

Bella knew he was right. As much as she wanted him, she knew that if they did end of having sex, things would change between them, and she didn't want that to happen.

"I would like to take back something I said," Edward said taking a seat next to her on his bed. Bella looked at him with sad eyes.

"You should probably go put a shirt on, first," Bella suggested knowing that having him sit that close to her, she might not be able to control herself. Edward caressed her cheek before walking into his closet. Bella sat there scanning the room. She really hadn't noticed her surroundings. She was too caught up in the perfection that was Edward. Edward appeared in the doorway wearing blue jeans, a turtle neck, and a black winter coat. "Very funny." Bella rolled her eyes as he walked over to sit down next to her again.

"I'm just trying to help you out," Edward said as Bella shoved him playfully. Edward laughed unzipping the coat and taking it off. He didn't realize that even with the turtle neck on Bella could see his sculpted chest through the material. "Back to what I was saying. I would like to take back something I said."

"And that would be?" Bella asked hoping that she hadn't ruined their friendship by her earlier actions.

"That I don't have time for a relationship. I would make the time for you. I'm tired of trying to keep my hands to myself. I'm tired of holding back the urge to press my lips against yours. It's terribly exhausting and I don't want to do it anymore," Edward said staring into Bella's eyes. Bella could think of a thousand ways to tell him that she wants the same thing, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. "Bella, if you don't feel the same way I understand." Edward got up his body on fire. He had thought that's what she wanted, it's what he wanted, but he would never pressure her.

"Edward wait," Bella said softly. Edward turned around before walking out the door. Bella smiled weakly giving Edward chills. "It's not that I don't," she said looking down at her hands. All the confidence she had when she got there had vanished. "I just…I don't want to mess this up." She motioned to him and then back to herself.

"Bella, I completely understand. I'm scared to, but I really like you and I don't know if I can just be friends with you," Edward said kneeling in front of her taking her hands in his. "But, if friends is all you can give me right now, then I'll understand. I will wait as long as I have to."

"Edward, I can't ask you to do that," Bella said looking into his eyes. She was captivated by the sincerity in them. She wanted nothing more than to tell him that he was all she wanted. She just couldn't bring herself to say it.

"You don't have to ask me to. I'm doing it on my own accord," Edward said bring her hand up to his lips and then placing them back into her lap. "Promise me something, though."

"Anything," Bella said. She felt her stomach turning circles. She had never felt like this before and that scared the shit out of her.

"Promise me you'll at least think about," Edward asked looking down at their hands. Her hands fit perfectly in his. It was like they were meant to be together.

"I promise," Bella whispered. Edward smiled up at her. The way he smiled at her caused goosebumps to form on her arms. Edward noticed and released their hands moving his hands up and down her arms. Bella closed her eyes as he ran his warm hands up and down her bare arms. She hadn't realized he had stopped until she felt his hand on top of her knee.

"Are you ok?" Edward worried.

"Just tired," Bella said a yawn escaping her. Edward chuckled. He thought she looked adorable when she yawned.

"Do you want to stay here?" Edward offered. Bella didn't know what to say. Her body was tell her yes, but her mind was telling her no. She knew Edward wouldn't try anything. She'd been with one other guy before, and he broke her heart. And it was then that she realized that it wasn't that she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Edward, she was afraid of getting her heart broken again. Granted, the previous guy was a demeaning asshole, but she did care for him and he was her first.

"I'll sleep out on the couch," Edward said seeing that she was a conflicted.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. I can sleep on the couch," Bella said.

"No, you'll be more comfortable in here," Edward insisted. He walked over to his dresser finding a pair of black mesh shorts and his favorite Seattle Mariner's t-shirt handing it to Bella before leaving the room. Bella groaned as she stared down at the shorts and shirt Edward had given her. She couldn't help but bring it up to her nose and inhaled his amazing scent. She had changed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Bella said folding her clothes up and putting them on the black leather couch that was settled in the corner of the bedroom.

"Is there anything else you need?" Edward asked finding it hard to keep himself from staring. His t-shirt hung slightly off her left shoulder exposing her lean neck. She had rolled the waistband of the shorts up so they came to her mid thigh.

"I think I'm good," Bella smiled blushing.

"If you need anything, let me know," Edward said before leaving the room before he did something he shouldn't.

Bella pulled the sheets back on the large king size bed, turned off the bed side lamp, and snuggled in breathing in Edward's scent. She felt so tiny in such a large bed. She was used to sleeping in her twin size bed. She laid there thinking about Edward in the living room sleeping on that uncomfortable couch and felt a twinge of guilt. She pushed the covers back and walked out into the living room.

"Shit!" Bella yelp as she stubbed her toe on the corner of a bookshelf.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Edward panicked as he turned on the lamp.

"No, my toe!" Bella winced jumping up and down on her uninjured foot.

"Come on," Edward said stifling his laughter. He gathered her up in his arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. He smiled before taking her back into his room to check out her toe. She hadn't noticed until she was pressed up against him that he was not wearing a shirt. Her heart began to race as they entered his bedroom and he placed her on the bed. He took a seat on the bed next to her feet. He observed the damage. Her pinky toe had turned red and she winced slightly as he gently touched it. "It will probably be sore for a few days, but it will get better." He picked up her foot placing a small kiss on the top of her injured toe. Bella shuddered at the contact. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Shirtless and pantless Edward was beginning to grow on her. He had stripped down to his boxers before he turned out the lights in the living room.

"What were you doing walking around in the dark anyway?" Edward questioned looking up to find her staring.

"I couldn't sleep," Bella said looking down at her lap.

"So, you thought you'd take a quick stroll to get rid of some of your pent up energy?" Edward joked.

Bella glared at him as she got up opening the door wider motioning that he should leave. "I was coming to ask if you wanted to come sleep in your bed," Bella glared.

"Bella, I'm kidding," Edward chuckled. "Come here." He patted the next to him. Bella closed the door still glaring at him as she made her way back over to the bed. She didn't sit down, she just stood in front of him, arms crossed against her chest. "You know you're not really mad at me." Edward looked up at her his green eyes smoldering. Bella's expression softened as she couldn't seem to stay mad at him for long.

"Smart ass," she muttered under her breath. Edward chuckled as he got up and walked into his closet. Bella climbed back into the bed collapsing onto the pillow. Edward returned wearing a pair of red pajama pants. After turning out the lights he slid into the opposite side of the bed smiling as Bella pretended to be sleeping.

"Sweet dreams, Isabella," Edward whispered as he lay on his back placing his hands behind his head. He wanted to take Bella in his arms while they slept, but he didn't want to push her. It was a waiting game now.

"Good night, Edward," Bella replied her eyes still closed. She didn't want to tempt herself by seeing him next to her. She wanted to sleep in his arms. She wanted to feel safe, like she felt when he hugged her. But, she didn't want him to think that she was ready for a relationship with him. She went over and over in her head the reasons not to be with Edward and the reasons to be with Edward. She seemed to come up with more reasons for the latter.

Bella awoke to the sound of her phone ringing on the nightstand. She attempted to roll over to reach for it, but was unable to move at all. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself nuzzled up against Edward's side, her head on his shoulder and her left leg had somehow positioned itself between his legs. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her back pulling her closer to his side. "Uh uh," Bella heard Edward moan as he pulled her closer to him, eyes still closed.

"Edward, what if it's important?" Bella whined as she tried to free herself from his grasp. Not that she really wanted to, but she remembered that she had forgotten to tell Alice she was staying the night.

"Fine, but you better come right back," Edward said straightening out his arm as she rolled over it to grab her phone. She saw that it was Alice on the line.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," Bella apologized as she rolled herself back over to Edward's side as she placed her head back on his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arm back around her and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Bella, you had me worried sick, where are you? Please tell me you are still with my brother," Alice said with relief hearing her friend's voice.

"I'm so sorry. I was too tired to drive back, so Edward suggested I stay here. I hope that's ok," Bella said. She didn't want Alice to be mad at her for spending the night at her brother place.

"Bella, why would I be upset? I'm so glad you two are together! Now we can double date!" Alice squealed.

"Alice, we aren't together. We're just friends," Bella said. Those words hit Edward like a ton of bricks, but he knew that in time she would realize she couldn't just be friends with him.

"In time, Alice," Edward said loud enough for Alice to hear. Alice laughed as Bella hit Edward's chest.

"Well I'm just glad you're ok, and please let me know when you stay over there so I don't start freaking out," Alice said.

"Don't worry Alice, this won't become a regular occurrence," Bella said, but soon regretted it.

"I'm sure. I'll see you this afternoon," Alice giggled as she hung up. She knew Bella wouldn't be able to uphold her last comment.

"Why won't this become a regular occurrence?" Edward pouted. He loved having Bella in his arms. He felt so comfortable and at ease with the world. She made him feel like everything was going to be alright, even if it wasn't.

"Edward, it just can't," Bella said not being able to come up with a real explanation. Bella lay there not wanting to get up. A part of her wanted this to be a regular occurrence, but she wasn't ready for that.

"You'll realize one of these days, Isabella, that you can't ignore the inevitable," Edward whispered in her ear as he gently loosened his grip and sliding out of the bed. Bella shuttered as she felt Edward's warm breath against her cheek. She knew he was right, she was slipping and it was him that was causing her to lose control. She had never been this powerless under someone. She was always calm, cool, and collected. But, when she was with Edward it was more like he was controlling her. She didn't mind so much, but it definitely scared her. Bella rolled over and glanced at the clock, 9:00 A.M.

"Shit!" Bella panicked jumping out of bed and throwing her jeans on as fast as she could.

"What's wrong?" Edward came busting into the bedroom.

"I'm going to be late for class," Bella said as she stripped off Edward's shirt forgetting that he was standing there. Edward froze not being able to take his eyes off her. His eyes traveled down from her collarbone, to her bare shoulders, and rested on her perfect breasts. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. "Eyes, Edward!" Bella warned seeing him staring at her chest.

"Sorry," Edward said his eyes shooting up to meet hers. She smiled as she saw him turn red in embarrassment. She normally would have immediately covered herself up, but when he looked at her he made her feel like she was beautiful. Her insecurities melted away. She slowly picked up her shirt placing it over her head and pulling it over her body. "I'll drive you to class." Edward said offering her his hand.

"You don't have to do that. I have my car," Bella said not moving.

"Nonsense, you want to actually make it to class on time, right?" Edward joked. Bella rolled her eyes placing her hand in his. Edward flashed the crooked smile at her that sent her head spinning as he led her through his apartment. "You hungry?"

"No, I'm fine," Bella lied. She was very hungry, but they didn't have time to get anything to eat.

"Go grab your bag and I'll meet you in the car," Edward said as she let go of his hand and headed outside. Edward quickly grabbed an apple from the refrigerator and poured a cup of orange juice before heading outside. "Here." Edward handed the apple and orange juice to Bella, she smiled and gladly took it.

'_Why are you being such an idiot!! You're falling for him!! Just tell him!!_' Bella screamed at herself. She quickly bit into the apple to occupy her mouth. Edward raced through campus to drop her off at the Math building five minutes till 9:30 A.M. "Thanks, Edward, I owe you one," Bella smiled before getting out of the car.

"Go to dinner with me tonight," Edward said before she shut the door.

"I don't know, Edward," Bella hesitated. She wanted to, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to control her actions much longer the more time they spent together.

"Hey, you owe me," Edward reminded her.

"Fine, pick me up at six," Bella laughed closing the door, not being able to resist.

"Have a good day, Isabella," Edward said out the opened window of his Volvo.

"Goodbye, Edward," Bella said over her shoulder. She hated it when people called her Isabella, but the way it rolled off Edward's lips, was music to her ears. She would let it slide.


	6. Chapter 6: Hurting No More

**Chapter 6: Hurting No More**

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it," Jake said as Bella slid into the chair next to him trying to catch her breath after walking up two flights of stairs.

"I didn't either," Bella breathed. She has never run up stairs that fast without falling, she was stunned.

"Please pass your assignments to the front," the professor said as he took out a visa v marker and started writing notes on the transparency.

"Does Dr. Darcy think we still live in the 90s? Why is he using an overhead projector?" Bella asked.

"Bella, he can't help it that he's ancient. He probably thinks it's still new technology," Jake smiled. Bella giggled. The two sat through Dr. Darcy droning on about standard deviations for an hour and fifteen minutes, then celebrating as he flipped the switch on the overhead projector to turn the light off.

"Jake, thank god for you, or I might die in this class," Bella said as the two walked down the stairs.

"Same here, I can barely keep my eyes open. He makes me want to shoot myself in the face," Jake moaned.

"Aw, don't do that. I like your face," Bella smiled not thinking anything about her comment.

"Thanks, I like yours as well," Jake smiled caressing Bella's cheek with his palm. Bella suddenly felt nervous as she blushed a bit. She also felt a little guilty hoping Jake wouldn't get the wrong idea. She thought he was a great guy. He was sweet, caring, athletic, good looking, and could make her smile. But, as he caressed her cheek all Bella thought was that she wished it was Edward instead of Jake.

"I gotta go, Jake," Bella said blushing a bit. Jake removed his hand from her cheek feeling her tense up.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Bells," Jake sighed. He watched her walk away from him. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he knew he enjoyed it.

Bella walked into her room to find Alice spreading out her make-up and hair products on her now empty desk. "Bella! Finally, I was beginning you weren't coming back here before tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked hoping all that nonsense wasn't for her.

"Edward told me you two were going to dinner tonight, so naturally, you must look your best," Alice smiled as she picked up a compact.

"Alice, please, it's not a date. It's not a big deal," Bella sighed sitting on her bed. She knew Edward wanted to be with her and she knew that she wanted to be with him, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him quite yet. There were things about her that he didn't know, that he deserved to know.

"It's not a big deal?" Alice was appalled. "Bella, I don't know what your deal is with my brother, but you can't deny the chemistry you two have. I know how he feels about you, and I bet you feel the same why, so why try to deny it?"

"He talks about me with you?" Bella asked. She knew they were close, but she didn't know they were THAT close.

"Of course he talks to me about you. I'm your roommate," Alice laughed. "I'm a bit perturbed by the fact that you just won't follow your heart instead of your stubborn head." Bella's mouth dropped opened in shock. "Bella look, my brother is a great guy and he deserves the best things in life. And if you feel the same way he feels about you, what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of…getting hurt again," Bella confessed. She really hadn't talked about this with anyone. Not even her mother.

"Getting hurt again?" Alice asked taking a seat next to Bella on her bed showing her that she was there if she needed to get things out in the open.

"Alice," Bella began closing her eyes. "I was in this relationship in high school that was not good for my health or self esteem. It was great at first, but the longer we were together things got worse. I should have ended it when the arguments and confrontations started, but I thought I was in love with him." It was hard for Bella to talk about this, but she knew that she could trust Alice to keep it to herself. "I finally ended it, but I was heart broken and told myself that I didn't deserve to be treated the way he treated me and that I would never let that happen to me again. So, I shut guys out of my life, at least until I met Edward. He makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and every time I'm around him he wipes away all my fears and insecurities. And that scares me to death."

"Bella, I'm so sorry that you had to deal with something like that. Guys like that don't deserve to be with girls like you. Look, Edward is one of the most genuine and compassionate guys I know, and I'm not just saying that because he's my brother. I'm saying that because it's how our mother raised us. He knows how to treat women right and he would do anything to make sure you believe that," Alice smiled.

"I know Alice, but how am I supposed to tell him all of this?" Bella asked.

"Just the same way you told me. But you should probably go more into depth with him if you want this to work," Alice soothed.

"You're right," Bella smiled. She would be fully honest with Edward even if that meant he didn't want to be with her anymore. She at least owed him that much.

"So, are you ready to knock my brother off his feet?" Alice asked getting up picking up the curling iron off the desk.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Bella smiled weakly as she took a seat at Alice's desk. Alice dressed Bella in a red, silk, scoop neck dress and a pair of black peep-toe pumps.

"Edward, it's not polite to stare," Alice smiled as she saw her brother standing statuesque in the doorway. Bella looked over feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry," Edward shook his head not realizing that he was staring at all.

"What do you think? Is it too much?" Bella asked as she twirled around giving Edward a bashful smile.

"You look unbelievably stunning. It's definitely not too much," Edward smiled as he made his way toward her. When Edward laid eyes on Bella he couldn't believe that she was real. He thought she had just stepped out of a dream.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Bella giggled as Edward wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her to his chest. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. She loved the way his chin seemed to rest perfectly atop her head every time he held her in his arms. She breathed in his scent while closing her eyes in hopes to remember everything about him, in case after she explains her fears to him he runs away screaming.

"You ready?" Edward asked pulling back slightly. Bella nodded against his chest as Alice giggled "Don't wait up," Edward smiled to his sister as he grabbed Bella's hand and led her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as Edward opened the passenger side door.

"It's a surprise," Edward smiled as Bella slid into the car.

"Edward, I hate surprises," Bella pouted as Edward entered and started the car. Edward chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot and toward their destination.

"No fair, you are forbidden to use the pouty lip with me," Edward said glancing over to see Bella's bottom lip jutting out and her arms crossed across her chest. It was way too hard for him to not give her what she wanted when she did that.

"Oh come on, you know you can't resist it," Bella smiled as she jutted her bottom lip out a little further.

"Nope, I refuse!" Edward said keeping his eyes on the rode. Bella saw that he would not look at her so she placed her left hand on his thigh caressing it slowly. She watched as his grip on the steering wheel tightened as a small hiss escaped his lips. She smiled to herself.

"Fine, be mean," Bella huffed realizing she had been defeated. She drew her hand back and placed it back into her lap looking out the window. A sense of deja vu washed over Bella as they drove. "You jerk! We're going to your place." Bella smacked Edward on the shoulder.

"Quite the quick one," Edward laughed. He pulled into the parking lot parking in his normal spot and was at the passenger side door before Bella could get out. Edward opened the door holding out his hand for her to take.

"And you're quite the gentleman," Bella smiled as she placed her hand in his and stepped out of the car. Edward shut the door behind her and wrapped their intertwined hands around her tiny waist. They walked silently to Edward's door.

"Close your eyes," Edward whispered sending shivers through Bella's body. She rolled her eyes knowing full well they wouldn't enter until she did. Edward smiled as he watched her close her eyes slowly. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. He led her inside closing the door behind them. "Open," he whispered.

Bella opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room decorated with candles and the sweet smell of lilac. In the middle of the room there was a small round table set for two. Each plate was covered to conceal its contents. There was a basket of rolls along with a bowl of salad. Behind the table was a bucket full of ice and a bottle of red wine.

"Edward, it's beautiful," Bella smiled as she took in her surrounds.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Edward whispered sending shivers down Bella's spine. Edward led her over to the table pulling out the chair for her to sit. Edward lifted the lids off the plates to reveal chicken pesto tortellini.

"Edward, this smells and looks incredible. Did you make this?" Bella was shocked.

"Yeah, but I had a little help," Edward smiled. He had been on the phone all day with his mom while she directed him on what to do.

Bella took a small bite. "Edward, I had no idea! This is amazing!" Bell praised.

"I'm glad you like it," Edward chuckled seeing a small bit of pesto on the side of her mouth. It took every ounce of control he had to not lean over and kiss it off. He took his napkin and gently wiped the pesto away.

"Thanks," Bella blushed.

"So, Bella, I feel like I know so little about you," Edward smiled as he started on his own food. "Besides the fact that you live with my sister, you are taking organic chemistry, stat, and English literature, what else do I need to know?"

"I don't know, what else would you like to know?" Bella blushed. They have known each other for a week now, and it seems they never really had the 'get to know you' conversation.

"Oh, and I forgot that when you get nervous you tend to blush," Edward chuckled.

"I know, I'm sorry," Bella cringed as she put her face in her hands. She hated the fact that she had horrible nerves and was embarrassed easily.

"I think it's adorable," Edward said pulling her hands from her face gently. "Please don't ever hide your face. It's too beautiful for that." He held on to one of her hands as he rested them on top of the table.

Bella couldn't believe how a guy, with such compassion and consideration was still single and be interested in her. "Well, I grew up in Phoenix, AZ, but moved out to Forks, Washington my junior year of high school to live with my dad. My parents divorced when I was three. My mom's remarried to this guy named Phil and my dad is the Police Chief in Forks."

"Wow, Police Chief. Should I be worried?" Edward winked.

"No, he'd love you," Bella smiled. "What about you? Big baseball player, with great parents and siblings."

Edward shrugged, "what else do you want to know?" He ran his hands through his hair. He wasn't much for talking about himself. He liked to get to know other people.

"What do you want to do after college?" Bella asked before taking another bite of her pasta.

"I want to go to medical school," Edward said. He had always wanted to be a doctor, ever since he could remember.

"That's great, Edward!" Bella said. She pictured him in his scrubs and white coat thinking that he would make the sexiest doctor she had ever seen.

"What?" Edward questioned as he saw the dazed expression on Bella's face.

"Oh, nothing. I was just picturing you in your scrubs," Bella blushed.

"And?" Edward asked raising his eyebrows.

"I would have to follow you around to beat the nurses off you with a bat," Bella joked.

"That good, huh?" Edward gave her a crooked smile.

"You have no idea," Bella sighed. Edward chuckled. Edward liked the fact that she talked about being around him once he had become a doctor. That gave him even more hope about a future with her.

Bella returned to reality remembering what she had talked to Alice about and thought this was the best time to bring it up. "Edward, there's something that I should tell you before…" Bella trailed off. She was nervous about opening up to him. Not that she didn't think that she could trust him, but because she didn't want to lose him. She was afraid that when he found out about her past he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything," Edward smiled sweetly as he gently rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.

Bella took a deep breath as she tried to regain her composure. Edward wasn't helping much, as his smiles tended to make her forget all her previous thoughts. "Before we take our relationship any further." Edward nodded his head as Bella shifted her seat so she was sitting in front of him. Edward took both of her hands in his and placed them in his lap.

"I was in a bad relationship in high school. His name was Tyler and we were together my freshman and sophomore year. It was an unhealthy relationship for me to be in, but I didn't realize it until it was too late. It was good at first. He was a nice guy, considerate and compassionate. I thought I was in love with him. He was my first and I was naïve and stupid." Bella looked down at her lap as she said the last sentence.

"You are not stupid," Edward stated as he lifted her chin up with his index finger. "Don't ever think you're stupid." Bella saw something different in Edward's eyes that she had never seen before. She wasn't sure what it was, but it made her feel more at ease.

"Tyler never physically abused me, but he was constantly verbally abusive. I didn't realize that's what he was doing until my best friend Angela said something to me one day. She was really worried about me and if it wasn't for her, I don't know where I would be. He told me that I was fat, that I was ugly, that I was a waste of space." As I told Edward just a sample of things that Tyler said to me I felt his body tense up and his eyes clouded with anger.

"Because of that I lost fifteen pounds and was 100lbs. at one point. A healthy weight for me is around 115lbs. I shut out my friends because he told me that he wanted me all to himself. I shut out my family because they didn't approve of him. I had become someone that I hated." Edward leaned over wiping a single tear from Bella's cheek and kissed the inside of her palm. Bella shivered at his touch and continued.

"I broke up with him the first time he tried to hit me. I had gone out with Angela to get some ice cream and when I got home he was there waiting outside. He was yelling and screaming. My mom came out to see what was going on and thankfully appeared just as Tyler raised his hand. Tyler threatened my mom and I so my mom sent me to live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks. For those next two years I had minimal friends. I wouldn't open up to anyone for the fear of getting hurt again. I had told myself that dating would only cause me more pain. I don't want to go through that ever again, Edward."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I could kill him for doing that to you. You don't deserve to be treated like that, no woman does," Edward said as he pulled Bella onto his lap. She held onto his hands as they lay in her lap. "I would never intentionally hurt you, I hope you know that."

"I do know that, Edward," Bella smiled as she turned to look into his gorgeous green eyes. "You are the first person I've really told any of this to. Whenever I'm around you I feel safe. I feel that I can trust you completely, and I've never felt that way before. And to be honest, that's what scares me the most. That you have such an effect on me that I can't even begin to explain."

"I feel the exact same way. I've never met anyone who can make me feel so at ease, so calm, about everything. It's like when I'm with you I know that everything will eventually work itself out." Edward said as he rubbed Bella's back.

"I just…I need to take this slow," Bella said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"We will take this as slow as you need," Edward said kissing her forehead. He was in heaven with his angel on his lap. He has never felt more sure of anything than he does about his future with Bella.

"I should be getting back," Bella said. She didn't want to leave, but she knew that it was best. She had just opened up to Edward about her past and wanted to take things slowly. She didn't think that staying the night at his place was the appropriate thing to do.

"It is getting pretty late," Edward sighed. He didn't want her to leave. He loved having her in his arms. It was as if his arms were only meant to be holding her. He was glad that she had told him about her past. He could picture himself spending the rest of his life with her. As she was telling him her story he found himself full of anger and hatred for Tyler. How could someone be so horrible to someone as perfect as Bella? Edward wasn't sure he deserved her, but Tyler sure as hell didn't. Edward realized that all he wanted to do the rest of his life was to protect her from anything that would hurt her. That he would lay down his own life for her. That he would do anything to make sure she was happy. He hated to see her cry, to see her in pain. He was falling in love with her and it scared him to death.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't change anything in this one, but the next chapter will definitely be revised. It needs some work. But, I will try to get it posted before next Saturday before I go out of town for a few days!!

**Please let me know what you think!!!! Feedback definitely helps with the motivation factor!!! **


	7. Chapter 7: Open and Closed

Previously:

_Edward realized that all he wanted to do the rest of his life was to protect her from anything that would hurt her. That he would lay down his own life for her. That he would do anything to make sure she was happy. He hated to see her cry, to see her in pain. He was falling in love with her and it scared him to death._

**Chapter 7: Open and Closed**

"Cullen, can I have a word?" Coach Smith asked after practice.

"Sure," Edward said as he landed in a chair facing the coach's desk. He was exhausted from the day's workout and still had a bunch of school work he had to tend to.

"I got a call from a writer from Sports Illustrated and they want to do an article on you," Coach Smith explained. "I know we've had this discussion before about your career, and I accept that, but I think that it would be good if you put your side of the story out there for others to hear." Edward had been dealing with the same issue since he was a senior at Villa Teresa High.

"I don't know coach," Edward hesitated. He had been getting quite a few letters from disgruntled fans wondering why he hadn't taken the offers from Major League Baseball.

"Cullen, as much as I hate to see your natural talent go to waste, I respect your decision. I'm just so grateful to have been able to coach you these past two years and am looking forward to the next two. You're an outstanding man on and off the field. You are by far the best player I have ever coached and I thank you for that. You could be the next David Wright, and they know that, but they don't understand your choice. I think they deserve to at least hear that. Just promise me you'll think about it and let me know by the end of the week."

"Coach, you have no idea what that means to me. I'll think about it," Edward said running a hand through his hair. "Thanks."

"You deserve all the praise in the world, kid," Coach Smith smiled. With that Edward smiled in return and went to hit the showers.

He had made his decision a long time ago and there was no amount of money that would make him change it. He always used baseball as an outlet. A way to get away from the stress of school. It wasn't something that he planned on playing after the fact. Edward let the warm water rain down on his tired body as he thought about what the right thing to do was.

After Edward was done with practice he made his way over to Bella's dorm to get some studying done. When he arrived there were no hugs exchanged, no smiles, just a grunt before he grabbed his organic chem. book out of his bag and fell onto Bella's bed. Bella hadn't realized that he had even come in until he heard the bedsprings squeak. She had been sitting at her desk working on Statistics.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked turning around in the chair to face the bed. Edward had been really distant the last couple days and Bella was getting tired of waiting for him to tell her himself. It had been two days since Bella told Edward she wanted to be with him, but on the third day things started to go in the wrong direction.

"Nothing," Edward answered his head in his organic chemistry textbook. He seemed to have been on the same page for an hour.

"Are you sure, because you haven't seemed like…" Bella started, but was cut off.

"Seemed like what?" Edward snapped. He was tried of people prying into his life, thinking they know what's best for him. It was his life, not theirs.

"You just seemed like…like something's been bothering you, is all," Bella answered softly. She didn't want to upset Edward, she just wanted to help him.

"There is something that's bothering me! You people just can't stay out of my business," Edward growled as he slammed his book shut and rolled over on his back placing his arms over his face. He didn't mean to get so upset, he just had a lot on his mind and it was getting extremely overwhelming.

"Edward, I didn't mean…" Bella said softly

"Bella, I don't have time for this," Edward said slamming his book shut and shoving it into his backpack.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Bella spat. She was willing to open up to Edward about something that kept her from letting people in, but he was shutting her out.

"Knew what was a bad idea?" Edward asked frustrated.

"This! You and me! Apparently, you AREN'T ready for a real relationship. Meaning it involves TWO people!" Bella yelled holding up to fingers in front of Edward's face.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Edward raised his voice. He knew that he had been keeping to himself lately, but he didn't think Bella would understand what he was going through.

"Because for the past week, you've been walking around here in a daze. You won't talk to me about what ever is bothering you. If you just tell me, I'm sure we can figure it out together." Bella calmed herself feeling bad that she was yelling at him. She just didn't know what else to do.

"You wouldn't understand," Edward picked up his backpack and started out the door.

"Then help me understand," Bella said more calmly. Edward stopped momentarily before entering the hallway.

"Oh great! Way to act like a MAN, by walking away!" Bella yelled as she picked up her worn chuck taylor hitting him in the back.

"Real mature," Edward said as he walked down the hallway seemingly unphased by flying objects. Edward sat down on a bench outside Bennett Hall, where Alice and Bella lived.

"What?!" Edward answered his phone not bothering to see who it was.

"What the hell, Edward?" Alice screamed on the other end. Edward held the phone away from his ear cringing.

"What do you want, Alice?" Edward yelled back.

"Are you trying to be an ass on purpose? I come home and Bella's in here crying into her pillow!" Alice was sitting on Bella's bed rubbing her back to try to calm her down.

"Alice, it's none of your business!" Edward wanted to run back up there and apologize for leaving like that. He hated it when she cried, and hated himself even more for making her cry.

"Like hell it is! This is Bella we're talking about! What the hell is wrong with you?" Edward knew Alice was right. Bella was the only person Edward could see himself with for the rest of his life and if he let something like his future career get in the way of that, he would hate himself for the rest of his life. But, he wasn't sure how to explain to her what's been bothering him for the past three years. It's not something he has really discussed with anyone except for his coaches and his family.

………………..

"I don't know what the deal is today, but some of you need to get your shit together if you even want to see the field during the Pack-10 Tournament! Hit the showers, I've seen enough of you all today." Coach Smith yelled from behind home plate.

"What the fuck, Cullen!" Edward heard from second base.

"Give me a break, West. You and I both know coach was talking about you," Edward spat as he yanked off his hat as he headed toward second base.

"Bullshit! If you didn't have your head up your ass, you would have fielded those two balls and not missed your target," Brandon West said yanking off his hat as well.

"Don't even talk to me about fielding errors, you son of a bitch, I don't know how many times I had to back you up last season to keep us in the running for the Championship!" Edward yelled as he stepped forward standing toe to toe with Brandon.

"Dude, calm down. He's not worth it," Jacob said grabbing Edward by the shoulder. Edward was breathing heavy, fists clenched at his sides.

"You know nothing, West. So, leave me the fuck alone!" Edward growled before he turned and headed for the showers.

"Cullen, what was that all about?" Jacob asked as he walked along side Edward.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled as he ran his hand over his face.

"Cullen, if this is about Bella..." Jacob started but was cut off before he could say anything else.

"Black, you don't know anything," Edward seethed.

Jacob took a huge step in front oh Edward to stop him from walking.

"I do know that she came into class today upset. I do know that she hasn't been sleeping, due to the dark circled under her eyes. And when I asked her what was wrong she told me it was nothing. It's obviously not nothing."

"What goes on between me and Bella is between me and Bella. Just drop it ok?" Edward sighed as he side stepped Jacob and walked toward the locker room.

"You have to tell her, you know that right?" Jacob yelled to Edwards back.

This made Edward come to a halt. "She deserves to know. I know you won't explain it to any of us, bit this is Bella were talking about."

Edward let Jacob finish his rant before he continued his way to the locker room. Edward knew that it was all about Bella. He knew that what he had been doing would affect his relationship with her. He knew that if he wanted her, he had to do something about it.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a little while longer to get this one posted. And it's a bit shorter. But, I hope you enjoy it!

I'm still working on a new one-shot. I've been working on it for the past few months, a little bit at a time, so it's taking me FOREVER, but I just want it to be really good!!! But, I am going to try to get it up before I head of to NYC!!!!

**FEEDBACK LOVE!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Heart to Heart

**This will be the last chapter I post until I get back from New York City. I've got my last teaching certification test on Saturday and then my mom and I leave for NYC early Monday morning!!! I'm super excited!! I finally get to see my METS play!! So, it will probably be about a week and a half until I get to post Chapter 9. However, I'm about to put up my new story "Forget How to Feel" so please go check that one out too!!! It is a one-shot, but there is a chance I might make it a couple chapters longer, depending on the response that I get. **

**So, please, check out "Forget How to Feel" and let me know what you think!!!!!! **

* * *

**Previously**

_Edward let Jacob finish his rant before he continued his way to the locker room. Edward knew that it was all about Bella. He knew that what he had been doing would affect his relationship with her. He knew that if he wanted her, he had to do something about it. _

**Chapter 8: Heart to Heart**

"Is everything alright?" Jacob asked Bella as she sat in statistics with her head on table in front of her.

"No," Bella said into her arms. She hadn't slept or eaten much in the last four days. Alice has tried to get her to go talk to Edward, but she felt horrible for yelling at him the way she did and she didn't think he would want to see her. She just couldn't figure out why he wouldn't trust her with whatever was bothering him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob asked rubbing circles along her back. He didn't like to see her upset and especially upset over something no one but Edward could control. He had over heard Coach talking to Edward in his office and Edward didn't seem too excited about the conversation.

Bella tilted her head to rest her cheek on top of her arms facing Jacob. Class was over, but Bella didn't want to move. "Edward and I got into a fight. It's mostly my fault. I yelled at him because he wouldn't tell me what was bothering him."

"Edward's always kept things to himself. It's really nothing you should be worried about," Jacob tried to assure her.

"But, aren't you supposed to be able to talk about anything and everything when you're in a relationship with someone?" Bella asked. At least, that's what she believed. She believed that when you're with someone you should feel comfortable enough with them to tell them your secrets.

"I guess, but Edward's been dealing with a lot of pressure lately. He'll come around," Jacob smiled.

"A lot of pressure from what?" Bella asked lifting her head up. Apparently Jacob knew the reason Edward was acting the way he was. If Jacob knew why didn't Edward feel like he could tell her?

"Edward should be the one to tell you," Jacob said regretting saying anything at all. He didn't want Edward upset at him for meddling in his business.

"Jacob please, I need to know. I need to know what I can do to help him," Bella said. She was really worried about Edward. She didn't like seeing him hurting.

"How much do you know about Edward's baseball career?" Jacob started. He would explain as much as he could without getting into too many details. Edward should be the one to explain those. Jacob just hated to see Bella worry. There was something there between them, nothing romantic, more along the lines of "brother and sister".

"I just know that he's played since he was six and that he's apparently pretty good," Bella said. Edward never really talked about baseball with her. She wondered why, because she knew how much he loved to play.

"Well, his senior year of high school he was a top pick in the first round of the Major League Draft," Jacob remembered. Every year Jacob and his father would watch the MLB draft on TV and for the past two years the most talked about high school player in the state had been Edward Cullen.

"That's good, right?" Bella questioned. She wasn't at all into sports, but she knew being at the top of the first round in sports was a good thing.

"For most people it would have been. But, for Edward, he knew that he wanted to go to college. For the past two years he's been a top pick in the first round and he turns them down every time."

Bella looked puzzled not really sure what Jacob was telling her. "Look, there are a lot of people who are fans of Edwards and they don't understand why he's choosing college and a career in medicine over a career playing baseball." Jacob explained.

"Why do they care?" Bella asked. His career choices are his choices, not anyone else's.

"They just do Bella. Being an athlete is something a lot of people wish they could be. Not to sound arrogant or anything, but there are only a few people who are blessed with the abilities to even become a professional athlete. And for Edward to…for lack of a better term, throw it all away, people just don't understand why he would do something like that. He's good enough to become one of the best baseball players to ever play the game, but that's not what he wants to become. And to tell you the truth, that's what I admire most about him."

Bella had no idea he felt this way. She hated that he felt like he couldn't talk to her about it. She had to do something special for him. "Jake, thank you so much, I've gotta go!" Bella sprang up from the seat and started her way down the stairs.

Bella pretty much ran back to the dorm figuring out what she needed to do. She burst in the room making Alice jump in her seat at her desk and Jasper almost fall to the floor from a top the bed. "Geez, Bells, what's the hurry?" Alice asked.

"I need to apologize to Edward for getting so upset with him. I just feel so horrible that he feels like he has to go through this alone. I want him to know that I'll always be there for him, no matter what," Bella said as she dropped to her knees to pull out the trunk from underneath her bed. She opened it digging through it until she found what she needed. She pulled out an old cigar box that was covered in magazine clippings. She opened it sifting through it to make sure the things that she needed where in there. She slammed the lid shut placing it on the desk and then returned to rummage through her trunk.

"What are you talking about?" Alice worried that Bella had finally cracked. Jasper gave her a puzzled look and Alice just shook her head.

"Jake told me why he was upset. Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked looking up from the trunk.

"It wasn't my place, and plus I'm probably not the best one to talk to about that decision. But, Jake told you?" Alice asked. She liked Jake and was glad that he had filled Bella in the best he could. She felt Jake could explain it better than she could.

"Yeah, I don't understand why it's such a big deal, though. I mean, if he doesn't want to continue to play baseball after college, isn't it his choice?" Bella wanted to scream at every person who was upset by Edward's decision. She thought it was a very humble decision, so why couldn't everyone else see that?

"It is, people are just so caught up in his career, I just don't get it," Alice sighed. She hated seeing her brother upset at his fans. Sure she was upset in the beginning when he had decided to not pursue baseball as a career, but Edward explained his reasoning and Alice told him she would support him in whatever he decided to do.

Bella found the last item she was looking for and then shut the trunk and pushed it back under her bed. Bella picked up the cigar box placing it in her backpack along with everything else from the trunk and swung it over her shoulder. "I'll be back later," Bella said as she ran out the door.

She looked at her watch to see that it was five till four. She pulled into the parking lot of Edward's apartment complex and parked. She hopped out swinging her backpack into the bed of the truck. She pulled down the tailgate and hoisted herself up to wait.

At 4:15 P.M. Edward pulled into the parking lot and saw Bella sitting on the tailgate of her truck, feet swaying back and forth over the edge. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. God, he missed her the past four days. It had been his fault that they weren't talking to each other. He hadn't slept much, he would end up lying there in bed tossing and turning. He knew that he had to apologize for the way he acted and that it was time to open up to Bella or he would lose her forever. But seeing her there at his apartment he suddenly felt nervous. As he got closer he saw her smiling which caused his heart to race.

Edward parked his car next to Bella's truck and got out. He walked over to her placing himself between her swinging legs. Their eyes met as they stood there in silence. Edward had the urge to gather her up and carry her into his apartment, but held his ground.

The silence wasn't an uncomfortable one, but they felt like something should at least be said. "I missed you," Edward finally spoke as he smiled the crooked smile that sent Bella's heart racing.

"I missed you too," Bella smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist placing her cheek against his chest, pulling him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders placing a kiss on top of her head.

Bella wasn't sure how long they had been in that position, but she never wanted to let him go again. Four days without his arms around her felt like an eternity. "Can we go inside and talk?" Bella asked looking up a bit.

Edward only nodded. Bella grabbed her backpack from the bed of the truck and hopped down from the tailgate. Edward slammed the tailgate closed and wrapped his arm around her waist to walk them up to his apartment.

"Would you like something to drink?" Edward asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Water please," Bella smiled as she walked into the living room sitting down on the couch to empty out the contents of her backpack. Edward came out moments later to find her sitting on the coffee table along with an old cigar box and a brown worn out stuffed monkey. Bella looked over and smiled as Edward walked in with two glasses of water. She patted the sofa in front of her for him to sit down. Edward smiled as he placed the glasses of water on an end table next to the couch and took the spot Bella offered.

Bella placed her hand on Edward's knee as she began to speak. "I want to apologize for yelling at you. For being angry that you felt like you couldn't talk to me about what was bothering you."

Edward smiled lovingly at her as he picked up her hand in his and kissed the inside of her palm and then placing both their hands back on his lap.

"I should be the one apologizing. It's just hard for me to open up to new people and I'm sorry. And I know now that not opening up to you is the worst thing I can do. Not just for you, but for me too. It's always been me and my family. Sure I have the guys on the team too, but this is different. I can't get you out of my mind. I think about you constantly, and when I can sleep, I dream about you constantly. I think about a future with you. I think about what our first time will be like. And that scares the shit out of me." Edward ran his free hand through his hair pulling at it gently not knowing how she would react to his confessions. "Opening up to you…letting you into my world will be something that I've never done with anyone outside my family. I just don't want you to hear something you don't like and run the other way."

"Edward," Bella whispered hearing every word come out of his mouth and going straight to her heart. She leaned forward cupping his cheek with her free hand. He closed his eyes as he pressed his cheek against the soft skin of her hand. "There's nothing that you could possibly say that will make me run away from you. Edward look at me."

Edward slowly opened his eyes. Bella saw sadness in his emerald eyes. She loved looking into his eyes especially when they were full of happiness. When they sparkled it was like she could see everything that he was feeling just by looking there.

"Jake told me why you were upset last week," Bella said. She felt Edward's body tense under her touch.

"He had no right," Edward glared as he moved his face away from Bella's hand and looked at the ground. He thought he could trust Jake, instead he went behind his back and divulged his business to Bella. It was none of his business.

"Edward, he was worried about you," Bella defended as she placed a finger under his chin to move his gaze back to her. "He saw that I was worried about you, so he just gave me a bit of back story. But, I want to hear it all from you."

"Bella," Edward said with pleading eyes. He knew he had to talk about it now, he just didn't know where to start.

Seeming to know what he was thinking Bella said, "why don't I start." Bella let go of his hand and opened up the cigar box. She pulled out two pictures. One of a small white stucco house with a green lawn and a one of a two story white house with a red Chevy in the driveway.

"This is a picture of my home back in Phoenix." Showing him the stucco house. "Even though my mom made the decision for me to leave there and come out here to live with my dad, I knew that it was the right thing to do. To leave the place where I was comfortable and familiar for a place that was scary and unknown." Holding up the picture of the two story white house. "I know how it feels to leave something you love behind in order to pursue something that you feel could be better for you in the long run."

Edward took a deep breath as he took Bella's hands in his. "Baseball has always been just an outlet for me. Something that I enjoy doing to get my mind off school and anything else in my life that causes me stress. It has never been a 'get rich quick' outlet. I don't need the money, I don't want the money. I don't want the celebrity, I don't want the 160+ games, I don't want the stress, I don't want the exhaustion," Edward was almost in tears. He hadn't been able to really talk to anyone about the real reasons. The only thing he's told his family is that he's choosing a career in medicine instead of baseball, because he feels that medicine is something that he can be proud of himself about. Helping other people, saving people's lives.

"Coach told me last week that Sports Illustrated wants to do a story about my choosing medical school over baseball," Edward explained. He hadn't even told his family about this. Bella was the first person he's told, and he felt the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders.

"Edward, that's great!" Bella smiled. She hadn't realized just how good Edward was at baseball.

"I just…I don't know if I'm going to do it," Edward said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Bella pressed the inside of her hand against Edward's cheek. Edward closed his eyes at her touch, immediately feeling her calming effect. A single tear fell from the corner of his eye. Bella gently wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. "Edward, I think what you're doing is amazing. You are amazing and I'm so proud of you. I know that it upsets you that your fans aren't supporting you in your decision, but don't let that bother you. You're friends and family, who love you no matter what, support you. I wish you trusted me enough to tell me all of this sooner." Bella brushed a stray piece of hair off his forehead.

"I know and I'm sorry. That's something that I'm definitely going to be working on," Edward said taking hold of Bella's hands. "It's not that I don't trust you, because I do, with my life. But it's hard for me to open up to people who aren't my family. But, and I promise this is my last but, I feel like you are becoming a part of my family so it will get easier for me to be upfront and honest with you."

"Thank you Edward," Bella smiled as she leaned in and placed her lips against his. Every tense muscle in her body relaxed at just the simplest touch.

"I want this to work. I want _us_ to work," Edward sighed as Bella placed her forehead against his. Edward leaned back and his eyes fell onto a brown stuffed animal lying next to Bella on the coffee table. "What's that?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Bella smiled as she picked up the monkey in her hands. "Edward this is Brother, Brother, this is Edward," Bella introduced the two.

Edward chuckled. He was completely in love with the women sitting across from him. He couldn't believe that he was so scared to tell her how he was feeling. Once he did the weight of it all was lifted off his shoulders. "My mom and dad gave me Brother when I was three right after they divorced. Brother made me feel safe, he made me comfortable, he was like my security blanket. I love him because he helped me get through a lot. I know it sounds childish that something like a stuffed animal did that, but it did."

"I think it's adorable," Edward smiled.

"I want you to have him," Bella said holding out to him.

"Bella, I couldn't," Edward said pushing back toward her. It wasn't that he felt embarrassed to be a twenty-year old man with a stuffed monkey, but it helped Bella get through a lot and he didn't want to take it away from her.

"Edward, he's helped me through a lot and now that I have you, I won't be needing him anymore. I want you to know that you have me as well, but if at times you don't feel comfortable with me, I want you do at least have something."

Edward closed his eyes hearing that she would be there for him no matter what and he loved the thought. Bella placed Brother onto his lap.

Edward opened his eyes to see Bella's chocolate eyes gazing back at him. They were full of love and admiration and he thanked God for bringing this angel into his life. She put him at ease. She knew the right things to say. She opened his heart up without him realizing it. "I'm in love with you, Bella," Edward whispered not know what else to say.

**A/N: So, Brother really does exist. He's a stuffed monkey that is a puppet that I used to carry around with me everywhere. haha So, I thought I would put him in the story. lol**

**Feedback is GREATLY appreciated!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_Previously_

_Edward opened his eyes to see Bella's chocolate eyes gazing back at him. They were full of love and admiration and he thanked God for bringing this angel into his life. She put him at ease. She knew the right things to say. She opened his heart up without him realizing it. "I'm in love with you, Bella," Edward whispered not know what else to say._

**Chapter 9: Together**

"Edward," Bella was shocked. She wasn't expecting it. She knew they had some sort of connection that wasn't easily found. But, love? Was that what she had been feeling during the week that they weren't speaking? She thought about him every minute of the day. Hoped that he was happy. Hoped that he was thinking about her. Wanted to run to him and tell him she was sorry for yelling at him. Wanted to see him smile. Was this really what being in love felt like? She thought that she was in love before, but this felt completely different. This felt right. It felt good.

"Bella, you don't have to say anything," Edward rushed wishing he would have thought this through before opening his mouth. "I just…you have gotten me to open up to you, more than I have to anyone, even my parents. You make me feel like I can do anything, as long as I have you as a support system. Every time I see your beautiful face, I can't help but marvel at your perfection." Bella blushed searching his eyes for a lack of anything else, but knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm getting there, I'm just not quite ready to say it. But believe me when I am, you'll be the first to know," Bella smiled as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I don't want to pressure you in any way. I just...I just couldn't not tell you," Edward said closing his eyes as Bella ran the pad of her thumb across his cheekbone.

"I know, and you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say those words," Bella smiled.

She had been struggling herself to figure out what her heart had been screaming at her for the past month. She had finally got to the point where her heart was healed. Where she was ready to let people in again, but the feelings that erupted when meeting Edward almost had her running for her life. But there was that part of her that told her he was a good man that he would take care of her. The part that trusted Edward with her life; that's the part she's starting to listen to more.

Bella placed her hands on each side of Edward's face. "I want you, but I can't rush into things again," she said looking into his eyes, hoping he would understand. She rushed into things the last time and she wasn't going to make that mistake again, especially not with someone as amazing as Edward. She felt that they had forever to be with one another, why rush into things?

"There is definitely no need to rush," Edward smiled as he leaned forward closing the space between them. He meant what he said. He would wait forever for Bella. She was worth the wait, and was worth the fight. He gently placed his lips on hers remembering the first time he kissed her. It was better than he remembered. Bella moved her hands from his face to the back of his head tangling her fingers in his hair as a moan escaped from his chest.

Before things got too heated Edward pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "What do you say to going to my parents this weekend? I'm sure they'd love to see you." Edward asked pulling Bella into his lap.

"That sounds nice," Bella smiled as she rested her head against Edward's chest. She loved hearing the soft rhythm of his heartbeat. It was a soothing sound that almost put her to sleep.

"It will probably be the last time I'll get to visit them before Christmas and before the season starts," Edward said placing a kiss on top of her heard.

"Are you gone that often?" Bella asked her eyes still closed.

"Yes, mostly on the weekends. We have an occasional weekday game. But, when we have away games, we are usually gone for a couple of days," Edward told her as he stroked her hair. He knew that he would miss her the most when they were traveling. He had never had a girlfriend, much less one during baseball season. He just hoped that his absence wouldn't mess up things with Bella.

"I'll miss you when you're gone," Bella said softly. She really would miss him.

"I'll miss you too. More than you'll know," Edward said into her hair. He couldn't get enough of her scent. It was so calming, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do when they were on the road, and she wasn't there to calm him down. He had no idea how he had survived the past twenty years without her.

They just sat there in each other's embrace for the longest time not wanting the intimate moment to end. No talking, just enjoying the contact of each other's body.

"Hungry are we?" Edward chuckled as a low rumble from Bella's stomach interrupted the silence.

"Just a little," Bella said hiding her face in Edward's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," Edward picked her up in his arms and carried her into the kitchen.

"I do have two legs, you know," Bella said as she flipped on the lights.

"I know, I just can't seem to let go now that I have you," Edward smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll always have me," Bella said placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Edward smiled as he set her down on a stool at the island.

"Sit tight, and watch the master chef at work," Edward winked as he made his way around the counter and started opening cabinets.

"Master?" Bella asked. She was definitely going to enjoy this, probably more than she should. She watched as Edward pulled out a medium size pan and filled it half with water placing it on the stove and then pulled out a large skillet and placed it on top of the stove. He turned on the burner for the water filled pan and left it to boil. "So, what is Chef Edward fixing?" Bella got off her stool and glided over to Edward who was looking through the pantry.

"My famous, Macaroni and Cheese," Edward smiled holding up a box of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese.

"Hm…well, you're going to have to do better than that if you want to impress me," Bella said crossing her arms.

"Oh, don't worry, love, I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Edward smiled kissing her on the cheek before he made his way to the refrigerator. He pulled out a package of bacon and started to lay five strips of bacon into the skillet on top of the stove. Bella watched carefully as Edward seemed to know what he was doing. She was thoroughly impressed that he felt comfortable in a kitchen. It just made him that much more sexy.

"So does this cooking thing happen often with you?" Bella asked as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her cheek against his back. She loved the feel of his body next to hers.

"Only for the most important women in my life," Edward said as he flipped the crackling bacon. He loved the warmth of her body pressed against his.

"Oh, so you've cooked for other women?" Bella asked. She immediately unlocked her arms from around Edward's waist and stepped back to lean against the counter. She shouldn't be mad, but she couldn't help it. She was sure he had cooked for other girls, he was too good looking to not have had past relationships no matter how serious they were.

"Just my mother," Edward said turning around hearing the hurt in Bella's voice. When he saw her expression he immediately knew what she was thinking. "You and my mother are the only women I've ever cooked for." Edward walked over tilting Bella's chin up with his index finger.

"Oh, sorry," Bella whispered blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't be, love," Edward smiled. He couldn't help but find her jealousy adorable. Bella continued to watch Edward as he prepared their dinner in amazement. She wasn't sure how she had gotten so lucky to find a guy like Edward. He was sweet, charming, funny, a musician, an athlete, a family man, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. The two ate dinner in pleasant conversation learning more and more about each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Crap, sorry it's taken me so long to post this. New York was awesome as always, and since I've been back I'm still on the job hunt. A word of advice to those of you still in school...STAY IN SCHOOL!!! THE REAL WORLD SUCKS!! haha

**Be on the look out for a new one-shot from me. It might be a bit, but I'm working on one, and I think ya'll might like it!!! So, just a heads up!!! **

**Oh and P.S. I would love feedback!!! Even if it's just a "awesome" or "you suck" or "hurry the fuck up!" I would love to hear from ya'll!!!!!**


	10. Necessary AN

I'm really sorry it's taken me this long to do this. An author's note. But, alas it must be done. Seeing as how it's been months since I've posted anything new. First I want to thank all of you who read my stories. I love all the comments I get, even if they are one liners. Some of those are the best ones I get. I'm really appreciative that you all actually like my writing when I find it elementary at times. Secondly, this is not a farewell to my writings. I will be back eventually, I'm just not really sure how long it will be until I come back.

I've been going through a lot lately. I thought being out of school would be awesome. And don't get me wrong I love not having homework or having to study for tests. And when people tell you to "stay in school. The real world sucks." LISTEN TO THEM!!! haha Also have been going through some family stuff. My grandma passed away September 23, 2009 after a three-year battle with liver cancer. During the few months prior to her death and the few months after, I've been in a bit of a depression and I'm slowly pulling myself out of that. (Shit…watery eyes…ok controlled. lol)

With all that said. There about a 53% chance that I will be moving to South Korea within the next month. So, as far as my writings go, I'm not sure how much of that I'll be able to do. I've been getting back into reading Fan Fics, trying to find some sort of inspiration, it's just hard getting it back.

So, I appreciate those of you who are sticking it out with me….even if it's just one. I started working on a one-shot before my grandma's health started to rapidly decline and I'm hoping to start back up with it in hopes to get where I need to be with my other stories. So…wish me luck!!!!!

Take care.

Asianpersuassion


End file.
